Immortal Wishes
by KiwiBrit
Summary: What if Amy was granted her ultimate wish? A chance to live forever with the Doctor? Set after Vampires of Venice.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I own nothing but the laptop I typed this on.**

* * *

The door of the little blue box creaked open slowly, unsteadily, as if unsure about giving the world a view of her amazing interior - a whole other world, incredible and limitless. A head popped out from behind the door, his green eyes wide with surprise taking in the forest that surrounded the blue box.

"Oh, look! It's just lovely! Breathtaking, really." The man known only as the Doctor said, spinning with his arms stretched out wide. A thin woman stepped out of the blue box, idly twirling a piece of her red hair around her finger and watching her feet as she moved. She was mumbling something about a trip to a sun burning the ends of her hair. She stopped midsentence at the sight of the world around her.

"Voila! Isn't it lovely Amy? Welcome to 16th century Austria!" The Doctor smiled as a summer breeze swept through the trees. "I was thinking we could take a break, a vacation, from all the planets and aliens. Just enjoy summer."

"It's amazing..." replied the awestruck companion as she flopped on the green grass. Closing her eyes, Amy released a relaxed sigh. The Doctor paraded back to the Tardis and returned a few minutes later with a woven basket.

"I made some sandwiches. I didn't know what you like so made a few different ones. Theres peanut butter and jelly," He said gesturing to a plate of sandwiches, "bologna and mustard, cheese and cucumber, and one for myself: fishsticks and custard on rye." Amy and the Doctor exchanged amused smiles at each other. Amy grabbed a peanut butter and jelly.

"Childhood favourite," She said taking a bite. After about an hour of eating the full Doctor nestled himself under a tree for a nap as Amy packet up the basket.

"Doctor? Do you hear that? It sounds like a river." The scottish girl turned to see the timelord fast asleep. With a mischivous grin Amelia Pond followed her ears.

Amy twirled her fingertips around in the cool water. She was sitting cross-legged on a rock infront of a large rumbling river. To any normal person, being this close to a churning river would be frightening but Amy wasn't scared, she had seen catacombs of Weeping Angels, and the vicious Saturnynians. Amy closed her eyes as memories flooded back to her. Memories of the the raggedy Doctor and the coy River Song, how frightened she had been when they left her all alone... A scream broke her from her reverie. A woman's scream. She listened, a moment later she heard another scream. It was close. Jumping to her feet, she ran to the sound as fast as her feet would take her. She raised her hands to block the branches that were cutting into her face and neck, wincing as she felt a branch cut her cheek.

She broke out in a clearing of boulders, pinned against a rock was a woman by a large wolf. The wolf snarled and the woman cringed. Behind the wolf was another woman shouting. She picked up some stones and threw them at the wolf's back while continuing to yell. It was clear the women were related, both had dark black hair braided down their backs and pale skin. Amy ran closer to the scene and started throwing stones at the beast. By some cruel luck, a stone hit it's head. The wolf snapped it's head in the direction of Amy, within a second it was in the air flying towards her. Amy turned away in a cringe waiting for the pain to take over but then a crash filled the air. Amy peered cautiously over her shoulder to see the beast on the ground a few feet from her, 5 arrows embedded in it's back. The girl previously cornered by the wolf had another arrow aimed at the beast. Within a second it was done. The wolf got her at the hip. Amy shuttered at the blood. The wolf ran off, satisfied. The other woman sank to the ground in tears.

"I'm so sorry..." Amy's voice quivered as she tried to forget what just transpired. She helped the girl to her feet. "What's your name?" Amy asked, but the girl just cried. "Hey now... I'm Amy, what's your name?"

"Ara. My name's Ara." She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Ara... You're in no state to be alone... Let me take you home." Amy gave a shakey smile to the pale woman who nodded in response. Amy let Ara lead her through the woods to a small cabin. Once inside, Amy sat Ara down infront of an already burning fire. Amy studied Ara, she realized Ara looked no older than sixteen.

"Where's the firewood?" Amy asked after several moments of silence. Ara just pointed a finger at a pile of wood under a blanket in the corner of the room. Her eyes were puffy and red, she kept them focused on the fire. Amy felt for her, she really did. She wondered who the other woman was.

"Veila. Her name is... was... Veila. She was my sister." Ara said, as if to read Amy's mind. "The wolf has been after her for a while. It wanted her blood. You see, we're witches... and some believe our blood is the source of our power. It got what it wanted." The last sentence came out of the girl's mouth in a sharp whisper.

"Witches? Real... witches?" Amy was taken back by Ara's words.

"Please, we're not bad or anything! Healers! We're healers! Please, I will be hung if other's find out!" Ara pleaded, tears gathering in her eyes. Amy gathered the girl in a hug and shushed her sobs.

"I wont let that happen, I promise, just breathe. I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more."

"You did as much as you could and so I thank you." Ara said pulling out of the hug. "Now, let me return the favour." She grabbed Amy's hands tightly. "Close your eyes." Bewildered, Amy did as she was told. Several moments passed as they sat in silence.

"Ara?" Ara dropped the redhead's hands.

"You're a traveller. You want to travel forever. A man - a magic man - your friend, he lives forever but changes. A whole life travelling. You know you can't stay." Ara looked at her with sad eyes. Amy dropped her eyes, she knew it was the truth, she couldn't stay with him forever. Suddenly she felt Ara flick her in the nose.

"Ouch! What in bloody hell was that for?" Amy rubbed her nose.

"You're immortal now." Amy went ridged.

"What...?"

"You're immortal now. Your biological clock has frozen in time, you will never age past this moment. Your hair will never grey and our skin will never wrinkle." The raven haired woman smiled at her new friend, "Unfortunately, you can still die if get beheaded or hung or shot with an arrow, you're no Harkness." Amy wondered who this 'Harkness' was. A local myth?

"But..." Amy was stunned. Ara raised a hand to Amy's forehead and instantly black spots overtook Amy's vision. The last thing she remembered was hitting the floor.

* * *

**REVIEW! This is gonna be a multi-chap, btw :). I got the idea after watching Amy's kiss attack on the Doctor, he pleaded that he was some 900 years old and she would age and he would just change. What if Amy lived forever?**

**Either way, it's bordering 3am, I'm going to bed. I'll try to post more tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You're immortal now. Your biological clock has frozen in time, you will never age past this moment. Your hair will never grey and our skin will never wrinkle." The raven haired woman smiled at her new friend, "Unfortunately, you can still die if get beheaded or hung or shot with an arrow, you're no Harkness." Amy wondered who this 'Harkness' was. A local myth?_

_"But..." Amy was stunned. Ara raised a hand to Amy's forehead and instantly black spots overtook Amy's vision. The last thing she remembered was hitting the floor._

* * *

Warmth filled Amy's skin and cool air blew across her face. She could feel grass under her fingertips and slowly but surely noises started to get louder and louder. Amy frowned inward at that, she had felt so peaceful, she wanted to go back to the darkness...

"Amy!" In her mind she begged the noise to stop and for silence to return. Another yell pierced the silence. It was the Doctor, she recognized it now. Oh, how she missed him! Amy tried to open her eyes but nothing happened. She tried to sit up but her body laid still. She felt arms pull her up. Someone scooped up her upper half and laid her head on their lap. She could hear the fast paced, worried beats of what sounded like two hearts.

"Amy. Amelia. Amelia Pond. Open your eyes!" The voice and the lap belonged to the Doctor. Amy screamed mentally for his help. She heard the buzz of his sonic screwdriver and a cold touch of metal to her neck.

"You're breathing, your heart rate is fine. What's wrong with you Amy?" the Doctor whispered. She could hear a sense of urgency and fear behind his calm words, she ached to be able to tell him not to worry. In a second her whole body felt like electricity surged through it, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her eyes shot open. She saw the Doctor, eyes closed, holding her close to his chest.

"Doctor." Amy croaked out, her mouth feeling dry. The Doctor's eyes flickered open at the sound.

"Amy..." He breathed, squeezing her closer to his body. Amy relaxed listening to the beatings of his hearts. They stayed like that for a while until the Doctor spoke.

"What happened to you? I woke up and you were gone. I searched for an hours. I was so worried..."

"It was these girls. They looked like gypsies. They needed help." Amy looked at her hands. She felt guilty for making him worry. The Doctor moved Amy from his lap and helped her stand.

"Gypsies? Did they do this to you?" Images flooded to Amy's mind. Images of a wolf and a girl, the blood and another girl, Ara. The way Ara cried, her little hut, the flick on the nose...

"She said she made my immortal, Doctor." Amy looked at the Doctor, their eyes connecting as they both registered her words. Without a word he brought his sonic screwdriver to her nose and it whizzed in all it's sonic glory. He read the results and his brows furrowed.

"Your biological clock is frozen. You can't age." Why didn't this make him happy? Amy frowned at this. "Amelia Pond, has had her blood transfused with an Aquilinus."

"Aqu..ilin..us?" Amy tried to comprehend what was going on. He blood was mixed with...an alien's.

"The gypsy flicked you in the nose didn't she? And it hurt more than it should have?" Amy swallowed hard. "It wasn't a gypsy, it was an Aquilinus. Their nails pierce an airway, usually your nose. Just a small prick and they inject their blood." The Doctor flicked her nose softly. "The Aquilinus are immortal."

"Why?" Amy breathed. She rubbed her nose, why didn't she notice what was happening?

"The blackout was most likely it taking some of your blood which has the opposite effect. It kills them." Amy closed her eyes. The Aquilinus wanted to die like it's sister.

"But I'm no Harkness..." She mumbled.

"Jack? What?" The Doctor's eyes were wide and alarmed.

"She said I'm no Harkness, I can still be shot. Who's Jack?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. An old friend. Immortal actually. So the Aquilinus was friends with ol' Jack was she...? Hmm."

"What can we do?" Amy hoped she could safely stay immortal and just travel.

"Nothing." The Doctor said somberly, "The Aquilinus is probably dead by now. The Tardis might be able to help." With that, he turned on his heel and Amy followed.

"Why are you acting like this is a bad thing? I can stay and travel with you!" His pace quickened and Amy pushed her legs to keep up with him.

"Because this isn't your life! You are human - brilliantly human! You are meant to fall in love, live and die!" Amy remarked in her head that she had already fallen in love.

"But I want more than that! I want to see the whole of time and space! I want to stay with you!" They arrived at the Tardis, before the Doctor swung open the door of the little blue box he kissed his companions forehead.

Amelia Pond laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was in the bedroom the Doctor had given her on the Tardis. The Tardis always kept her room warm and toasty, it helped her fall asleep. But tonight she couldn't. She propped herself up against the headboard and studied the room, the place that had become her home. The walls were covered with photographs, old and new. Some were of her as a child, some were her as a teenager, some with Rory, and some with her raggedy Doctor. On a desk across the room were three picture frames. One contained a photo of her mother and father on their wedding day, another held a photo of Amy and her aunt. The last was newer, it was a strip of pictures from a photobooth the Doctor and Amy had come across. Amy smiled remembering all their funny and ridiculous faces. She wanted more memories like them. She loved travelling with the Doctor and his Tardis and from what she could tell, the Tardis liked her too. She could stay forever on the Tardis. With that thought, she felt a warmth take over her body. It was the Tardis, Amy figured the Tardis could use a permanent friend too. She laid her head down on the pillow letting herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I am soooo tired. I wish I could write more right now but it feels like my brain is shutting down so this is pretty short. Anyways I'm planning for Amy to go on this adventure with the Doctor and change her mind about being immortal or possibly in a completely fluffy love story, have her stay immortal. I'm not really too sure right now what path I'm gonna continue on. I'd like to hear what you guys think! REVIEW!**

**New episode tonight! I'm excited!**


End file.
